


Два шторма

by Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: О том, что некоторые Баратеоны похожи не только цветом глаз.





	Два шторма

**Леди Штормовых Земель**

— Красивая...

Станнис вздрогнул от неожиданности. Уже не в первый раз Давос подкрадывался к нему незамеченным. Станнису хотелось отчитать его за старые контрабандистские привычки и велеть никогда так больше не делать, но это было бы недостойно лорда и взрослого мужчины. Он только хмуро покосился на Давоса, но ничего не сказал. 

— Простите, что потревожил, — тот виновато улыбнулся, похоже, от него не укрылось недовольство Станниса. — Я могу уйти.

— Не нужно, — Станнис махнул рукой, указывая на стул напротив. — Ты меня не потревожил, просто отвлек от размышлений. Садись.

— Кто это? — Давос кивнул на открытую книгу, лежавшую перед Станнисом. 

Всю страницу занимал портрет. Яркостью и деталями он уступал и картинам в галерее, и иллюстрациям в «Истории дома Баратеон», но Станнису этот простой рисунок всегда нравился. Тонкими линиями были выведены черты лица, густо-черные волосы, вырез платья. На заднем плане волны разбивались о неприступные стены Штормового Предела. 

— Это леди Аргелла Баратеон, в девичестве Дюррандон, — сказал Станнис. — Ты не слышал о ней? Разумеется, не слышал. Ее отец — Аргилак Надменный — был последним Штормовым Королем. По приказу Эйегона Завоевателя Орис Баратеон — основатель дома Баратеон — одержал над ним победу, а затем женился на его дочери. В каждом Баратеоне течет кровь этой женщины, а значит и древних Королей Шторма.

— Вы на нее похожи, милорд, — заметил Давос.

— Разумеется, я ведь тоже ее потомок.

— И у нее взгляд совсем, как у вас: такой же суровый, но справедливый. 

Станнис посмотрел на рисунок — переплетение линий, не более. И где там Давос умудрился увидеть взгляд, да еще и сравнить его со взглядом Станниса?

**Знакомство**

Станнис продолжал смотреть на залив, будто и не слышал слов вошедшего стражника. Должно быть, ему почудилось от голода и бессонных ночей. Мейстер Крессен рассказывал о таком. Сначала человек слышит посторонние звуки, потом начинает видеть то, чего нет, а затем и вовсе сходит с ума. Станнис и сам не раз наблюдал подобное. Слабые ломались первыми: одни пытались сдаться врагу, другие позволяли безумию забрать себя.

— Милорд? — слова стражника прозвучали оглушительно громко в пустой комнате. 

Нет, все-таки Станнису не почудилось, но и правдой сказанное быть не могло. Ловушка? Его заманивают в подземелье, чтобы схватить и выдать Тиреллу? Не проще ли было ворваться в его покои?

— Внизу... — снова попытался начать стражник.

— Я слышал тебя и в первый раз, — прервал его Станнис.

За окном плыла ночь, настолько черная, что даже вражеские корабли едва заметно светились тусклыми точками. Когда Роберт поднял меч против короны и увел войска, Станнис радовался. Не войне, конечно, тому, что брат, наконец, доверил ему что-то важное и ответственное: управлять Штормовым Пределом и защищать его любой ценой. Станнис тогда поклялся, что оправдает доверие брата и проявит себя с лучшей стороны. Спустя год подобный оптимизм казался глупым. Хотелось верить, что он действительно был хорошим лордом, раз замок еще держался, но с каждым днем уверенности в этом оставалось все меньше. Станнис задавался вопросом, что бы он предпочел: остаться незаметным младшим братом и чтобы войны не было, или же пережить осаду еще раз? Ответа он не знал.

Стражник у двери ждал, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу. Еще бы, если верить его словам, скоро все они смогут поесть впервые за Неведомый знает сколько дней. 

— Идем, — решил Станнис, и стражник, не скрывая улыбки, повел его вниз. 

Станнис ожидал, что они отправятся в подземные гроты, где, по словам солдата, высадился неизвестный простолюдин с лодкой полной мяса и хлеба. Однако вместо этого его отвели в большой зал. Здесь уже собрались все советники Станниса: мастер над оружием, командир гарнизона, кастелян, немногочисленные лорды, которым не посчастливилось оказаться в замке в начале осады. Не хватало разве что мейстера Крессена, но тот в последнее время совсем ослаб и из своих комнат почти не выходил. 

В центре зала стоял незнакомец — крепкий мужчина с простым лицом и аккуратной бородой. На нем была черная одежда, промокшая и кое-где пошедшая пятнами от морской соли. Его запястья стягивала веревка, однако напуганным он не выглядел.

— М-милорд, — пленник склонил голову при появлении Станниса.

Он слегка замялся, но скорее вопросительно, будто не знал, стоит ли так обращаться к Станнису. Тот оглядел его еще раз, лицо ему было незнакомо, да и вряд ли он бы его запомнил, даже если встречал раньше.

— Меня зовут Станнис Баратеон, — представился Станнис, чтобы у незнакомца не осталось сомнений, как себя вести. — Кто ты такой и что здесь делаешь?

— Мое имя Давос, милорд, — мужчина поклонился, теперь уже достаточно низко, и в его голосе появилось уважение.

Станнис вздрогнул. Он никогда раньше не встречал людей с этим именем, но оно неоднократно попадалось ему в книгах. Его носил один из первых представителей рода Баратеон. На Баратеона мужчина походил так же, как Станнис на Таргариена. Хотя в жилах Станниса действительно текла кровь королей, может и в этом человеке…

— Как твоя фамилия?

— У меня ее нет, милорд. Мои друзья зовут меня Давосом с Блошиного Конца.

— Ты бастард?

— Мои родители были простыми людьми, милорд, — казалось, вопрос застал его врасплох. 

— Тогда откуда… — Станнис поймал недоуменный взгляд кастеляна и решил оставить вопросы об имени на потом. — Впрочем, неважно. Рассказывай, как и зачем прибыл в замок.

Рассказ человека, назвавшегося Давосом с Блошиного Конца, был кратким, но емким, и походил скорее на сюжет баллады, нежели на правду. Услышь Станнис эту историю в другом месте и в другое время, не поверил бы. Однако все происходило здесь, сейчас и с ним. 

Давос с Блошиного Конца был контрабандистом и очень хорошим. Ни разу морской страже не удалось его задержать. Но кроме этого он был умным человеком и верил в правое дело милорда Роберта. Узнав, что родовой замок Баратеонов уже год находится в осаде и вот-вот сдастся врагу, Давос собрал все припасы, что смог найти на своем корабле, сгрузил в лодку и отправился на помощь осажденным. С этого места история становилась правдоподобней. Давос дождался самой темной ночи, оделся в черное, обмотал весла тканью и пустился через залив. У него ушло полночи, чтобы добраться незамеченным, но все же ему удалось проскользнуть мимо вражеских кораблей, и теперь он стоял перед милордами, полный желания помочь. 

Станнис осмотрелся. Лодка действительно имелась. Похоже, ее перенесли со всем содержимым прямо из грота. Сверху ее покрывал темный — Станнис не назвал бы его черным, скорее бурым — кусок парусины, весла обвивали лоскуты ткани, промокшей, как и сам контрабандист. С мясом стражник погорячился: пара мешков лука, да мешок вяленой рыбы. На месте контрабандиста Станнис постеснялся бы лезть в осажденный замок с подобным грузом. Однако он был рад и таким крохам, и лишь благодаря им поверил в рассказ контрабандиста. Не в весь, конечно. Вряд ли тот действительно хотел помочь осажденным, скорее надеялся на хорошую награду. Но даже в этом случае нужно обладать большой отвагой и смелостью, чтобы решиться на подобное. К тому же, за весь год осады он стал первым и единственным, кто попытался прийти Станнису на помощь.

— Это может быть ловушкой лорда Тирелла, — высказался один из присутствующих. — Что, если еда отравлена?

— Тогда мы все умрем, — сказал Станнис. — Или от голода, или от яда. 

Он вытащил из мешка луковицу — крепкую, ароматную, свежую. От запаха в животе забурлило. Станнис протянул ее контрабандисту. 

— Ешь, — велел он.

Тот принял лук без возражений, даже не стал просить развязать руки, и аппетитно захрустел, изредка морщась не то от горечи, не то от удовольствия. В то, что еда отравлена, Станнис не верил. Какой смысл в этом сейчас? Да и если бы лорд Тирелл решил подослать отравленную еду, это были бы откормленные поросята, отборные хайгарденские фрукты, еще и вина бы добавил. Контрабандист с луком — слишком сложно для него. 

— Контрабандиста отправить в темницу, — велел Станнис. — А лук и рыбу — под охрану. Подождем до завтрашней ночи. Если с контрабандистом ничего не случится, накормим замок. 

Спустя пару дней Станнис снова смотрел на залив, заполненный вражескими кораблями. Замок ликовал, люди говорили о чудесном спасении, но Станнис подобного оптимизма не разделял. Флот Редвина никуда не делся, и сколько он еще останется на месте — никто не знал.

— Вы сегодня больно хмуры, милорд.

Станнис оторвал взгляд от флотилии и обернулся к контрабандисту. Тот сдвинул письменные принадлежности на столе в одну сторону и на освободившееся место поставил принесенную тарелку с похлебкой. Должно быть, мейстер Крессен совсем плох, раз отправил его вместо себя. 

— Считаешь, я должен светиться от счастья?

— Вы можете поесть, — сказал контрабандист, одновременно и приглашая к столу, и напоминая о событиях последних дней. — Это ли не повод для радости?

— Я все еще вижу флаги Тиреллов и Редвинов, заполняющие залив, — Станнис все-таки прошел к столу. — Ты привез еды, и я за это благодарен, но осада продолжается. Как думаешь, надолго хватит твоего лука?

— Надеюсь, до прибытия помощи, — ответил контрабандист. — Но, знаете, милорд, для улыбки всегда есть место, иначе жить не захочется.

— Не припомню, чтобы просил у тебя совета.

— Простите, милорд, такого больше не повторится. 

Станнис хлебал жидкую похлебку и вспоминал, когда последний раз кто-то просил его улыбнуться. Кажется, это была матушка, очень и очень давно. Разумеется, он не собирался поддаваться на уговоры, но слова контрабандиста неведомым образом придали ему сил.

— Нет, — Станнис отставил пустую тарелку. — Ты волен говорить то, что думаешь. Я разумный человек и смогу решить, к чему прислушиваться, а к чему нет. Но не вздумай снова просить меня улыбаться.

***

Цепи давили на плечи, веревки врезались в кожу, но Аргелла все равно шла с поднятой головой. Могло быть хуже — только эта мысль сдерживала ее от слез. Это и уверенность в том, что она — законная королева Штормовых Земель, пусть и единственная, кто об этом еще помнил. Сегодня утром Аргелла смотрела из окна своих покоев на собирающуюся под стенами замка армию и на огромное чудище, чей вид устрашал сильнее любого войска. В тот момент она была готова и к боли, и к смерти, вот только не думала, что поражение настигнет ее уже к полудню.

Мужчины отпускали пошлые шуточки и не упускали возможности ее полапать, а ведь они клялись в верности ее отцу и должны были умереть за нее. Возможно, причина крылась как раз в последнем. А может, в том, что Аргелла родилась женщиной. Интересно, как они повели бы себя, будь она принцем, а не принцессой? Скорее всего, выдали бы захватчикам только ее голову. Впрочем, еще не известно, что хуже: быстрая смерть или пожизненное рабство. 

— Жаль, что вас так скоро нужно отдавать, миледи, — шепнул один из ведших ее солдат, сжав при этом ее зад. — Вас бы оставить с нами на ночку, держу пари, вам бы понравилось.

— Убери руки, — сир Квентин, советник отца и кастелян замка, отвесил стражнику оплеуху. — Посланник короля должен получить девку в целости и сохранности. И молите Семерых, чтобы она ему приглянулась и нас не постигла участь Харрена Черного.

Аргелла прикрыла глаза. Этот человек знал ее с рождения, но готов был продать, спасая собственную шкуру. Она думала, что запрещая солдатам ее трогать, он заботился о ней, раз уж был слишком труслив, чтобы принять смерть. Оказалось, всего лишь хотел угодить новым хозяевам.

Когда ее привели в стан врага, она еле держалась на ногах. Стопы кровоточили, цепи давили на плечи, заставляя сгибаться. Нагота уже не смущала, а вот холод пробирал до костей. Навстречу выехал всадник. Она не встречалась с Орисом Баратеоном лично, но много о нем слышала. Вряд ли его можно было с кем-то спутать. Он и правда оказался таким огромным, как о нем говорили. Аргелле доводилось встречать высоких мужчин, но настолько — никогда. Спешившись, Орис подошел ближе. Доспехи на нем были простые, изрядно поношенные и побитые в боях. Он казался настоящим воином. Пожалуй, умереть от руки такого было достойно Штормового Короля.

Умрет ли от его руки Аргелла или же ее ждет худшая участь? Судя по гневному лицу, Баратеон не был рад ее видеть.

— Кто вы? — голос у него оказался под стать внешности — громкий, звучный, как раскат грома. — Назовитесь!

Аргеллу ударили под колени, и она рухнула к ногам Ориса Баратеона.

— Мы — штормовые люди, — ответил сир Квентин. — Мы признаем Эйегона Таргариена своим королем и в качестве извинений приносим в дар деву — дочь ложного короля.

— Вы рыцарь? — Орис Баратеон шагнул мимо нее.

— Д-да, — сир Квентин явно не ожидал такого вопроса.

— Нет! — гневно выпалил Баратеон. — Рыцарь не позволит себе так обращаться с леди.

Аргелла оторвала взгляд от пожухшей травы и попыталась посмотреть на Баратеона, но смогла лишь немного повернуть голову — цепи мешали. 

— Расковать, — велел Баратеон. 

Сир Квентин покрылся красными пятнами, но его люди оказались понятливее. Те, кто еще недавно накручивал на нее цепи, так же быстро их снимали. 

— За то, что вы подчинились воле короля, я оставлю вас в живых, — сказал Баратеон, уже не смотря на сира Квентина, будто тот не был достоин его внимания. — Но не советую впредь попадаться мне на глаза. 

Солдаты ретировались так быстро, что Аргелла начала сомневаться, не почудились ли они ей. Ноющие мышцы и саднящая кожа говорили, что нет. Она попыталась подняться, но оступилась и вновь упала в траву.

— Не утруждайтесь, миледи, — голос Баратеона неузнаваемо изменился, стал мягким, бархатистым, таким только баллады петь. 

Он отстегнул свой плащ и накинул на плечи Аргеллы, а в следующее мгновенье земля ушла у нее из-под ног. Орис поднял ее на руки, словно она ничего и не весила, а ведь Аргелла никогда не была хрупкой девушкой. Фрейлины даже смеялись, что ни один жених ее не поднимет. Посмотрела бы она сейчас на них. 

Орис отнес ее в шатер, велел слугам приготовить ванну и подогреть вино. Аргелла отказалась и от того, и от другого, но Орис лишь рассмеялся. Прошло совсем немного времени, и она сидела в горячей ванне, а в руках ее был кубок вина с пряностями. В голове плыло то ли от вина, то ли от горячей воды, то ли от обращения. Множество мужчин раньше ухаживало за Аргеллой, но все они хотели трон ее отца. Теперь же у нее не было ничего, а Орис Баратеон искренне заботился о ней. 

— Настоящий рыцарь выйдет или хотя бы отвернется, когда леди принимает ванну, — заявила она, сделав маленький глоток вина. 

— Я уже видел вас голой, миледи, — ничуть не смутился Орис. — Женщин-слуг в лагере все равно нет, а те, что есть, не годятся в служанки. Так что если вы не возражаете, я сам за вами поухаживаю.

— А если возражаю, то все равно поухаживаете?

— Вы не только красивы, но и умны. Хотите чего-то? Я уже отправил за вашей одеждой и за обедом, но может, у вас есть особые пожелания?

— Мою корону и мой замок.

Орис рассмеялся, но не злорадно, скорее как если бы она удачно пошутила.

— Не я у вас их отнял, не мне их возвращать. Да и корона теперь всего одна и принадлежит Эйегону Таргариену, моему возлюбленному господину. Но все остальное — замок, земли, люди, может стать вашим, стоит только ответить «да».

— Могу я сначала услышать вопрос? — Аргелла и так его знала, но почему-то хотела, чтобы Орис произнес его вслух.

— Согласны ли вы стать моей супругой перед лицом людей и богов?

— А у меня есть выбор?

— Разумеется. Стать леди Штормовых Земель, продолжить свой род, а заодно получить лучшего мужа во всем Вестеросе…

— Или?

— Не знаю, — Орис пожал плечами. — Но лучшего варианта у вас все равно не будет. 

— Я подумаю.

Ей и вправду надо было поразмыслить. Орис Баратеон был прав, она не потеряет ничего, кроме титула королевы, которого и так никогда бы не носила. А жизнь септы или молчаливой сестры ее не прельщала. 

— Хотите я спою вам?

— Что?

— Спою. Я знаю много баллад. Хотя лучше что-нибудь веселое. Хочется увидеть вашу улыбку.

— Вам придется долго петь.

— А я упорный. 

— Рискните, — ответила Аргелла, поднося кубок к губам.

**Пир**

Роберт смеялся так, что казалось, потолок большого зала сейчас обвалится на пирующих. Станниса злило все: и чествование Неда Старка, и Роберт, за весь вечер не сказавший ни слова о Станнисе, и многочисленные гости, большинство из которых даже не знали его имени, и в особенности огромный стол, уставленный тарелками, кувшинами, кадками и прочей посудой так, что некуда было втиснуть кубок. Мейстер Крессен запретил наедаться, а вино велел пить только разбавленное втрое. С таким же успехом Станнис мог остаться в своей комнате, вряд ли бы это кого-то расстроило. Но это был пир в его честь, его и его людей, стойко державшихся дольше года. По крайней мере, так Станнис полагал. После первого же провозглашенного тоста он понял, что ошибся. Освободителем и героем осады стал Нед Старк. Пару раз поднимали кубки и за Станниса, но делали это так снисходительно, будто говорили: ах, младший брат не заслужил, но давайте похвалим и его, чтобы не обиделся.

Станнису хотелось напиться, но под пристальным взглядом мейстера Крессена он не решался и цедил второй кубок разбавленного вина, в то время как остальные опрокинули уже с десяток и не собирались останавливаться. Конечно, старый мейстер заботился о благополучии Станниса, тот и сам за последние дни не раз наблюдал, что случается с теми, кто не смог проявить сдержанность в еде, но сейчас собственное здоровье меньше всего заботило Станниса. В конце концов, он оставил нетронутую тарелку с жидкой похлебкой и вышел из пиршественного зала. 

Выбравшись на воздух, Станнис понял, что его качает. Похоже, мейстер Крессен был прав: даже пары кубков разбавленного вина оказалось для Станниса слишком много. Впрочем, может, это свежий воздух пьянил после душного зала. Станнис оперся о холодные камни крепостной стены и посмотрел на ночной залив. Было непривычно видеть его без множества огоньков вражеских кораблей. Зато звезды отражались в воде, превращая залив в небесную гладь.

— Почему вы не пируете, милорд?

Станнис подскочил на месте от неожиданности. Он ведь точно был один еще секунду назад. Рядом обнаружился контрабандист. Умытый, причесанный, в добротном дублете, он все равно оставался контрабандистом. Что ему подкрасться к человеку незамеченным, если он привык прятать от морской стражи целый корабль? 

— По-твоему, у меня не может быть причин оставить пиршество? — огрызнулся Станнис. 

— Простите, милорд. Я не хотел мешать, — контрабандист отвел взгляд. 

Он что подумал, что Станнис справляет нужду со стены?

— Я не... Я просто вышел подышать свежим воздухом, — почему-то Станнис смутился, хоть ничего предосудительного и не делал.

— Тоже нужно, — контрабандист кивнул. — Будете?

Он достал из-за пазухи бурдюк с вином. 

— Отличное борское. Не уверен, что вам понравится, но на мой вкус одно из лучших, что я пробовал в своей жизни.

— И где ты его взял? — поинтересовался Станнис, тем не менее принимая бурдюк.

— На кухне, милорд. Его бы все равно подали гостям, а я тоже гость, так какая разница, где я его выпью: за пиршественным столом или под звездами?

— Все ты верно говоришь, контрабандист, — Станнис сделал маленький глоток, вино и впрямь оказалось отличным. — Но почему у меня такое ощущение, что ты все равно обманываешь?

— Скорее, немного хитрю, но я бы никогда не стал вас обманывать, милорд. И мое имя — Давос.

— Я помню твое имя, — буркнул Станнис, снова приложившись к бурдюку. Забудешь такое, как же. — И знаешь, можешь брать любое вино в этом замке, какое пожелаешь. И еду. И... Нет, девушек не можешь. 

— Девушки мне и не нужны. — Давос забрал бурдюк и сам к нему приложился. — У меня есть жена.

— Вот это правильно, — решил Станнис.

В глазах плыло, в ушах шумело, но на душе стало спокойно и почти хорошо. Вино было тому виной или контрабандист, Станнис не понимал, а разбираться не было ни сил, ни желания. 

— Вам бы заесть, милорд, — сказал Давос, когда Станнис в очередной раз потянулся к бурдюку, но не смог его поймать.

— Не хочу, — пробормотал Станнис, язык слушался все хуже и хуже. — То есть не хочу к ним. А съесть я бы чего-нибудь съел, желательно не овсянку и не похлебку.

— Идемте, — Давос придержал его за талию, хотя Станнис шел и без того ровно. Или нет? — Я тут обнаружил одно место. Неприметная такая комнатка. Там можно сесть, да и к вину я уже кое-что принес.

— Ты умеешь откачивать людей? — спросил Станнис.

— Смотря от чего, — подобному вопросу Давос ничуть не удивился. — Утопленников не раз возвращал из царства Утонувшего бога, могу его жрецов поучить. С пьяными тоже нередко дело имел. Но с ними наоборот надо — не трогать и ждать, когда само пройдет.

— А знаешь, что делать с объевшимся, напившимся, да к тому же голодавшим до этого год?

— Знаю, где найти мейстера, — усмехнулся Давос. — Но вы не волнуйтесь, я не допущу, чтобы с вами что-то случилось. 

Проснулся Станнис в своей постели. Как он до нее добрался, равно как и половину прошлой ночи, он не помнил. В голове шумело, живот крутило, но в целом он чувствовал себя довольно сносно. Что ж, если он когда-нибудь устроит пир, то обязательно позовет на него Давоса. Впрочем, больше можно никого и не звать.

***

Первый тост Орис произнес за короля, хотя следовало бы за королеву. Но королевы теперь — белобрысые чужестранки, а Аргелла лишь леди, и с этим стоит смириться. Свою свадьбу она представляла не так. Для начала Орис сам выбрал ей платье. Отец никогда не интересовался ее гардеробом, главное, чтобы он соответствовал положению принцессы. Да и вообще Аргелле трудно было представить мужчину за выбором ткани и кружев. Однако этим утром Орис явился со свертком, в котором обнаружилось платье, сшитое специально ко дню их свадьбы. Обычно мужчины считают, что чем больше кружева и самоцветов на одежде их женщины, тем лучше. Это же платье наверняка было самым дорогим, которое доводилось носить Аргелле, но при этом не выглядело кричащим. Ткань идеально ложилась на изгибы тела. Подол украшали посеребренные и черные олени, морские волны и завитки шторма. Аргелла не удивилась бы, узнав, что Орис сам рисовал эскиз вышивки. В глазах оленей сверкали бриллианты, гармонично дополняя картину. Аргелла всегда любила простые, но красивые вещи, и это платье полностью отвечало ее вкусам.

— Оно должно быть желтым, — сказала она, глядя на себя в зеркало и поправляя темно-синий шелк.

— Оно подходит к твоим глазам, — ответил Орис, водружая ей на голову диадему с таким же синим камнем.

— А это должна быть корона.

— Это лучше, чем корона. Это мой подарок. 

А потом в септе он укрыл ее плечи плащом с гербом ее же дома. Странно, но это Аргелле даже польстило. В тот момент она была почти счастлива. Теперь же к ней вернулось утреннее раздражение. Многочисленные гости пили, ели и провозглашали тосты за короля, новые победы и Ориса Баратеона. Складывалось ощущение, что они просто забыли, по какому поводу вообще собрались. К середине вечера Аргелла ушла. Кто-то из фрейлин попытался последовать за ней, но хватило одного гневного взгляда, чтобы ее оставили в покое. 

На воздухе лучше не стало. Душила обида. Все эти сиры и лорды смотрели на нее снисходительно, а дамы со злорадством — полезла, куда не следует и получила по заслугам. Успокаивало только то, что среди гостей не было ни одного из тех, кто связал ее тогда. Интересно, если попросить Ориса их всех казнить, он согласится? Конечно, Аргелла не станет проверять, но что-то ей подсказывало, что да. 

— Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь броситься вниз, моя леди? — голос Ориса прозвучал оглушающе даже сквозь вой ветра. 

— И не рассчитывайте, милорд, вам придется жить со мной очень долго.

— Надеюсь, счастливо?

— Не могу обещать.

Орис подошел вплотную и накинул ей на плечи плащ, не свадебный — тот был лишь красивым символом, — настоящий, теплый, отороченный соболиным мехом. 

— Почему ты ушла? — его голос стал мягким, тихим, совсем не похожим на привычный бас.

— Мне там не нравится. 

— Разве леди не любят свадьбы?

— Это не свадьба, это твое чествование. 

— Хочешь, мы вернемся, и я провозглашу тысячу тостов за тебя? — спросил Орис, наклонился ближе и прошептал в самое ухо: — Пусть остальные леди сгорят от зависти. 

Аргелла фыркнула.

— Ну что у меня за жена, — посетовал Орис. — Хмурится, когда я шучу, но смеется, когда говорю серьезно. 

Аргелла обернулась и посмотрела в глаза своему теперь уже супругу. 

— Идем в наши покои, — сказала она неожиданно даже для себя.

— А как же ритуал провожания? Не хочешь, чтобы леди меня раздели и умерли от зависти второй раз?

На этот раз Аргелла не смеялась. 

— Я хочу разделить с тобой ложе и стать законной супругой. 

Она потянулась ближе, схватила его за ворот дублета и притянула к себе. Ее губы встретились с его сухими, все еще улыбающимися губами. Этот поцелуй должен был случиться еще в септе, но тогда, видя недовольство и смущение Аргеллы, Орис ограничился поцелуем в щеку. Теперь же, когда они остались наедине, целовать его оказалось очень легко. Раньше Аргелле было противно даже думать, что кто-то из мужчин к ней прикоснется, сейчас же она жаждала прикосновений. Возможно, потому что все женихи, которых прочил ей отец, были мерзкими стариками. Те же, кто был молод и красив, видели в ней лишь корону. Орис любил _ее_. Или, по крайней мере, пытался полюбить. 

До брачного ложа Орис нес ее на руках и ни на секунду не переставал целовать. Все вышло странно и быстро, однако не так плохо, как она представляла. Аргелла не поняла, нравится ей быть с мужем или нет, но точно знала — эта ночь не последняя. Наверное, можно было уснуть, предоставив гостей самим себе, но несмотря на усталость, сон не шел, а Орису явно хотелось продолжить застолье. Аргелла вновь натянула свадебное платье, поправила прическу, и они вернулись к гостям. До конца ночи Орис провозглашал тосты за свою леди-жену. Не тысячу, но достаточно, чтобы присутствующие леди сгорели от зависти.

**Рана**

Станнис остановился у дверей покоев мейстера. Зачем он вообще сюда пришел? Он ведь собирался провести день на стенах, следя за расстановкой стражи и проверяя караулы. Вместо этого ноги сами привели его в комнаты мейстера. Если уж быть до конца честным, Станнис хотел подняться сюда уже третий день, но каждый раз душил в себе это желание. Он неуверенно замер у приоткрытой двери. Еще не поздно было уйти, но это стало бы трусостью. Да и в конце концов, нет ничего неправильного в том, чтобы навестить мейстера. Вот только Станнис пришел не ради Крессена.

Он перевел дыхание и толкнул дверь. Внутри царила особая атмосфера, которую он помнил с раннего детства. Здесь он учился писать и читать. Здесь постигал историю Вестероса и дома Баратеон. Потом он нередко приходил сюда просто поговорить с Крессеном и помочь ему в мейстерских делах. Сегодня Крессен был не один. Давос сидел за столом, не за тем, что служил для письма, а за которым обычно Крессен осматривал больных людей. Ладонь Давоса лежала на чистой тряпице, рядом расположились бинты и баночка с мазью.

— Милорд!

Он заметил Станниса первым, вскочил со своего места и поклонился. Мейстер Крессен не спешил последовать его примеру. Сначала он обернулся, затем легко склонил в приветствии голову. Все-таки он был уже немолод, а голод сильно сказался на его здоровье. Мейстер похудел, ослаб, его руки слегка дрожали.

— Не нужно вставать, — сказал Станнис одновременно и разрешая Крессену остаться сидеть, и позволяя Давосу вернуться на свое место.

— Доброе утро, милорд, — поприветствовал его Крессен. Голос его звучал тихо, напоминая шелест пергамента. Ничего, теперь, после снятия осады, старый мейстер должен набраться сил. — Вам нездоровится?

— Нет, — ответил Станнис. — Я пришел узнать, как дела у сира Давоса.

Давос старательно не смотрел на него. Смущался нового титула или не хотел видеть?

— У Давоса все хорошо, — Крессен то ли забыл добавить «сира», то ли нарочно не стал этого делать.

— Раны хорошо заживают?

— Насколько можно судить на третий день — да.

— Я взгляну?

Мейстер Крессен поморщился, ему явно не хотелось доверять свое дело Станнису, но все же уступил ему стул, а сам перебрался в кресло.

Станнис скинул плащ, завернул рукава дублета и рубахи, вымыл руки и сел на место Крессена. Давос с любопытством следил за его приготовлениями. Обиды или злости в его взгляде Станнис не заметил. Он вообще не заметил, чтобы в поведении Давоса что-то изменилось, хотя три дня назад Станнис лишил его пальцев на левой руке. Только первых фаланг, на самом деле, но это уже детали.

— А вы разбираетесь, милорд? — полюбопытствовал Давос, когда Станнис расположился напротив и принялся осматривать его руку.

— Немного, — нехотя ответил Станнис. — Одно время я помогал мейстеру Крессену. Готовил настойки, перевязывал раны. Это было... познавательно. Он даже советовал оправиться на обучение в Цитадель, но я отказался. 

— Почему же?

— Это не для меня. 

Мейстер Крессен увлеченно листал какую-то книгу и делал вид, что полностью поглощен ею и не слушает разговор. А может, и правда не слушал.

— Ты не против? — Станнис взял в руки бинт.

— Ну что вы, когда еще благородный лорд перевяжет раны контрабандисту.

— Бывшему контрабандисту, — напомнил Станнис. — Ты заплатил за прошлые грехи _этим_.

Бинты ложились один за одним, плотно обвивая обрубки пальцев. Оказывается, Станнис не забыл, как это делается. Давос внимательно наблюдал за ним. Станнису очень хотелось посмотреть ему в лицо, но он сосредоточился на руке, которую перевязывал.

— Должно быть, ты меня проклинаешь, — тихо сказал Станнис, когда молчание стало давить слишком сильно.

— С чего бы? — удивился Давос.

— Я лишил тебя пальцев.

— Ну так было за что, — усмехнулся Давос. — Да и не так уж это много — кончики пальцев. Вы, милорд, дали мне несравнимо больше. Я-то надеялся получить чуть-чуть золота, а получил рыцарский сан, земли, а главное — будущее для своих детей. За такое можно и целую руку отдать.

— Многие считают, что я поступил неправильно. — Станнис полюбовался на получившуюся повязку. — Но я поступил справедливо. 

— Это было самое справедливое наказание в моей жизни. — Давос не спешил убирать руку. — И более справедливого человека, чем вы, милорд, мне встречать не доводилось. 

Станнис наконец решился взглянуть Давосу в глаза. Тот не врал, и не старался подлизаться к лорду. На его лице читалась благодарность и преданность, какой Станнис никогда не видел по отношению к себе. 

— Что ж, — Станнис неловко поднялся, — мне нужно идти, у меня еще много дел. 

— Проводить вас? — Давос поднялся следом. — Здесь мне все равно заняться нечем.

— Не знаю, вряд ли ты что-то поймешь. А впрочем идем, покажу тебе, что такое гарнизон и как он должен дежурить на крепостных стенах.

***

Каблуки звонко цокали по каменным ступеням. Если ее муж думал, что выбрав покои в другом конце замка, сможет ее остановить, то он глубоко ошибался. С возвращения Ориса из Дорна прошло уже три недели, а Аргелла так его ни разу и не увидела. Мейстер говорил, что лорд ранен и его не стоит беспокоить, однако она прекрасно видела, что это не более чем отговорка. Ее муж не хотел ее видеть. Может быть, потому что действительно был серьезно ранен и не хотел пугать жену, а может, поход в Дорн был не так неудачен, как все говорили, и Орис вернулся в компании прекрасной дорнийки. О нравах тамошних девок Аргелла была наслышана.

У двери дежурил стражник, всего один, скорее для порядка, чем для реальной охраны. Да и от кого защищать милорда в самой глухой части замка? Разве что от собственной жены. Едва она приблизилась, как стражник сделал шаг вперед, перегородив ей путь.

— Пропусти меня, — велела Аргелла.

— Приказ милорда: не впускать никого, кроме мейстера.

Аргелла посмотрела стражнику в глаза. О нет, она не станет просить или приказывать, гневно кричать или топать ногами, напоминать, что она хозяйка этого замка, а он — ее слуга. Она просто войдет, и не важно хочет того ее супруг или нет, и каждый, кто попытается ей помешать, очень об этот пожалеет. 

— Пропусти меня, — спокойно повторила она, не спуская взгляда со стражника.

Тот мешкал недолго. Его лицо исказилось мукой выбора, но почти сразу он отступил. Аргелла толкнула тяжелую дверь, но смогла открыть ее лишь с третьей попытки. Стражник стоял рядом и старательно смотрел в другую сторону. Наконец дверь поддалась, и Аргелла оказалась внутри. Она ожидала чего угодно: обнаружить своего мужа в бреду и в шаге от смерти, пьяного и в компании дорнийской красотки, не обнаружить его вообще. Ничего подобного. Комната была чистой, светлой и очень скромно обставленной: кровать, письменный стол у окна, обеденный стол у стены, пара стульев. Пахло крепким вином, но именно вином, а не перегаром, и едкими мазями. 

Орис сидел за письменным столом, но писать или читать явно не собирался. Вместо бумаги, перьев и чернильниц стол был уставлен баночками, бинтами, медными тазами и инструментами, подходящими скорее палачу, нежели мейстеру. Орис обернулся и хмуро посмотрел на Аргеллу. Выглядел он почти как всегда, разве что был бледен и мрачнее тучи, да правая рука отсутствовала. Мейстер как раз срезал повязку с культи. От руки Ориса остался обрубок не больше кисти в длину. 

— Зачем ты пришла? — проворчал Орис, стараясь не смотреть на Аргеллу. 

Она готовилась. По пути сюда, она мысленно проговорила десяток фраз, от скорбных до тех, что не полагается знать благородной леди. Однако сейчас на ум не пришло ничего, кроме самого простого варианта:

— Я твоя жена. 

— Тебе не нужен такой муж.

Интересно, какого ответа он ждет? Что она согласится и просто уйдет? Или что станет убеждать в обратном?

— А я с самого начала говорила, что мне не нужен никакой муж. Напомнить, что сказал ты, твой братец, мои люди?

Орис молчал.

— Вот и правильно, потому что я уже и забыла вашу дурацкую болтовню. Зато знаешь, что я прекрасно помню? Наши клятвы, данные перед ликами Семерых. Поэтому попытаешься еще раз от меня сбежать — не важно как — пожалеешь!

Орис рассмеялся и наконец посмотрел на нее. 

— Я скучал по тебе, моя леди. Но сейчас тебе правда лучше уйти. Мейстер готовится сменить повязку. Тебе не стоит этого видеть. 

— По-твоему я никогда не видела крови? Какой же глупый муж мне достался. А ну-ка отойди, — она оттеснила мейстера и села на его место. — Я сама перевяжу своего супруга. 

— Не думаю, что это уместно... — попытался возразить молчавший до этого мейстер, но Аргелла уже взяла в руки чистый бинт.

— Не перечь мне! Лучше скажи, каким из этих вонючих снадобий нужно мазать рану. 

— Ты не обязана это делать. — Кажется, Ориса желание жены ничуть не удивило.

— Конечно, обязана. Каждая прекрасная дева должна перевязать раны своему прекрасному рыцарю. Ты что, баллады никогда не слушал?

— Ты ведь говорила, что не любишь баллады.

— Не люблю, но слушать их приходится. 

— Я как раз слышал одну в Дорне.

Орис запел. Аргелла вздохнула, но просить прекратить не стала. Если ее мужу так легче, пусть поет. В конце концов, голос у него получше, чем у некоторых бардов.

Тем же вечером Орис впервые со дня возвращения явился в их покои. В отличие от сегодняшнего утра, он был одет подобающе лорду, но подвернутый правый рукав притягивал взгляд. Наверняка каждый обитатель замка старался не смотреть в ту сторону. Аргелла — напротив: внимательно осмотрела рукав. 

— Мейстер сделал другую повязку, — чтобы догадаться, не нужно было заглядывать внутрь.

— Он сказал, что у тебя отлично получилось, но надо было добавить какую-то мазь, о которой он забыл, — улыбнулся Орис.

— Не лги мне.

— Он сказал, что для женщины ты поразительно плохо обращаешься с тканью. 

Аргелла не стала возражать, она и впрямь неважно владела женским ремеслом. 

— Спать будешь в своей постели, — сказала она не терпящим возражения тоном. 

Орис потупился. 

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.

— Нет...

Аргелла сделала быстрый шаг вперед и обхватила ладонями лицо мужа, заставила посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Боль, обиду, унижение, злость — я знаю _все_. Ты и сам это видел. Помнишь, что ты сказал мне тогда?

— Я стану для тебя всем, — прошептал Орис, повторяя слова, сказанные когда-то на брачном пиру.

— А теперь _я_ стану для тебя всем.

Аргелла притянула его ближе и поцеловала. В ответ Орис неловко обнял ее одной рукой. Эту ночь они провели вместе.

**Эпилог**

— Их старшего сына звали Давосом, — Станнис задумчиво побарабанил по столешнице.

— Сдается мне, в ту ночь я решился помочь вам не просто так, — сказал Давос. — Сами боги вели меня. 

— Любопытное совпадение, не более того, — хмыкнул Станнис. — Но имя красивое. Жаль, что Давос Баратеон, сын Ориса Баратеона, был единственным Баратеоном, носившим его. Я бы хотел это исправить, — он немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Если у меня когда-нибудь родится сын, я назову его Давосом. В честь своего прародителя и человека, спасшего мою жизнь. 

— Это честь для меня, — Давос тут же погладил себя по груди, где под одеждой покоилась ладанка с костями. — Я бы сделал для вас то же самое. Я хочу сделать для вас то же самое.

Под удивленным взглядом Станниса он опустился на колени, будто собирался покаяться в страшных преступлениях.

— Милорд, Марии вот-вот подойдет срок, мейстер утверждает, что будет мальчик. Я ему верю, учитывая пятерых старших. Если вы не против, я бы хотел назвать сына в вашу честь — Станнисом.

Он так и стоял на коленях, словно просил прощения за свою дерзость. Станнис не знал, что ответить. 

— Если это слишком, милорд, скажите, я больше не стану даже думать о подобном.

— Нет-нет, — Станнис встрепенулся. — Просто твое предложение застало меня врасплох. Но я вовсе не против. Поднимись. 

Давос встал, и Станнис последовал за ним. Он протянул руку, но Давос вдруг подался вперед и порывисто его обнял. 

— Простите, милорд, — он тут же отстранился. — Спасибо вам. Позвольте, я пойду. Попрошу мейстера Крессена отправить ворона.

— Да, конечно.

Давос покинул комнату почти так же неслышно, как и пришел, а Станнис остался стоять со странным чувством. Сейчас ему было тепло и спокойно. Он взглянул на пожелтевший рисунок. Суровая леди смотрела на него с пониманием.


End file.
